


Excuse Me?

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Mexican!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Like, with everything going on with Latino people and some people hating on us and stuff. Could you please write something about Steve dating a Latina woman and some people reacting negatively and Steve defending her?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Mexican!Reader
Kudos: 13





	Excuse Me?

You were so happy you were able to leave the tower to finally have some of your own time, with your boyfriend of course. You’d both been so busy saving the world and whatnot, you barely had time to sleep together. Somehow, though, you found an opening in both of your schedules and managed to slip out for the night. You both managed to see a movie, get some dinner, and still with 2 hours of night left to spare.

“Where do you want to go now, babe?” You ask, looking up at Steve as you both walk down the street from the restaurant.

“Wanna go get some drinks? I know a really nice place.” His arm weaves around your waist and pulls you closer. You practically lean into him and inhale his scent.

“Lead the way, Captain.” You giggle as he pecks your forehead and walks you down to the nearest bar.

You were damn near drunk by the time you both left the bar. Steve had his arm around you, carefully holding you to him as he walked you both to the car. A man down the street whistled and Steve’s hand instinctively tightened around your waist.

“What happened, Stevie?” You say, trying to keep your eyes open while walking.

“Nothing, baby, let’s just keep going.”

“Hey, baby girl!” Steve’s face twisted and he was just about to pick you up and book it so no man could see or try to cat call at you. Steve picked up the pace slightly, and you almost tripped.

“Stevie, be careful! I just bought these shoes.”

“I’m sorry, baby. But we gotta walk a little faster, okay? It’s gettin’ cold.”

“Hey, bitch! I’m fuckin’ talking to you!”

“Excuse me? Watch your mouth, there!” Steve has finally turned around and is now facing the man. The street was dimly lit and it was hard to see the man, but the smell of alcohol and sweat on his breath was strong and recognizable.

You look at Steve wide-eyed and follow his eyes to the man. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, shit, you’re a taco!” The man laughs and takes another swig of the drink hidden behind his paper bag.

“What?!” You say, sobering up and narrowing your eyes at the disgusting man.

“I said, ‘you’re a taco!’ Shit from behind, I thought you were black or something. You’ve got quite an ass. And- holy shit, you’re Captain America!”

“Like I said before, watch your damn mouth!” He advanced toward him, but you yanked his arm back and he stumbled. You gave him that look and looked at the man.

“Yes, that’s Captain America. He’s my boyfriend. What does it have to do with you, pendejo?” Your hands were on your hips and your face was closed to his.

“Captain America, the golden boy of this country for decades, is dating a fucking illegal taco!” He doubles over and laughs in your face. Your face twists and before Steve can stop you, your knee comes in contact with the man’s face and he falls backward..

The man stumbles to his feet, and Steve instantly puts you behind him. “I suggest you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, son.”

“Your girl is a fucking cunt!” The man is soon seen flying backward. Spit, blood, and a few teeth sputter out of his mouth as he lands on the floor.

“Let’s go, doll. I’m tired of this place.” He walks you both to the car, with you nursing his bloody knuckle and kissing his cheek whenever you could. Finally settling in the car, Steve grips the steering wheel tight.

“Baby, are you okay?”

He sighs before looking over softly at you. “I should be asking you the same thing. That was pretty intense.” You take his clean knuckle and kiss it.

“Honey, I’m perfect. Thank you. You don’t know how much I appreciate you.” He smiles and cups your cheek before the both of you drive off in comfortable silence.


End file.
